


Maybe we found love right where we are

by Green_Yaoi



Series: УНП [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Yaoi/pseuds/Green_Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного прошлого, много боли и пятеро парней, находящиеся на грани 4+1.</p><p>#УНП</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe we found love right where we are

**Author's Note:**

> And the next one! Цикл "Умножить на пять".
> 
> Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud

\- Парни. Парни!  
  
Луи коротко оглянулся на своих пассажиров, сжимая теплый кожаный руль в руках, а затем снова перевел взгляд на пустынную дорогу, уводящую их все ближе к дому семейства Томлинсон-Дикин в Донкастере. Лиам, Найл, Зейн и Гарри сидели сзади, разговаривая и веселясь: Найл сыпал в рот Зейна соленые орешки под радостный гогот остальных, когда половина содержимого шуршащего пакетика оказывалась на сиденьях, а рот темноволосого парня не покрывался солью, чем, впрочем, и пользовался Найл, аккуратно все слизывая и жмурясь от удовольствия. Лиам расположился на коленях Зейна, иногда ловя ртом падающее угощение, а кудрявый отчаянно зевал во весь рот, но все равно мило посмеивался над шалостями парней и поглаживал живот Ли просто, чтобы не уснуть.  
  
Луи снова взглянул на них в зеркало заднего вида и поежился, не дождавшись от них ответа. Его просто не услышали, голубые глаза Луи упрямо смотрели вперед, а по спине бежал холодок тихого отчаяния.  
  
_Они впервые встретились в грязном туалете одного из самых масштабных проектов на телевидении, просто столкнулись в дверях. Возможно, любовь с первого взгляда все же существует, потому что кудрявый мальчик сразу запал ему в душу, и потом, во время отборочных, он обнаруживал за собой, что ищет в толпе непослушные шоколадные кудряшки и зеленые-зеленые глаза._  
  
С Зейном они познакомились чуть позже, когда темноволосый нервничающий парень бродил по гримерной и сжимал кулаки, пытаясь совладать со страхом. Он не замечал, что, разговорившись с ним, он перестал ощущать пространство вокруг себя, уплывая все глубже в кофейные глаза его будущего лучшего друга. Когда они в первый раз обнялись, он понял, насколько быстро билось его сердце.  
  
Сидящий в одиночестве Лиам заставил подойти к нему, и он подошел, присев перед ним на колени и спросив о самочувствии. Ему хотелось прижать к себе этого напряженного парня перед собой, пропустить пряди его волос между пальцами, безусловно, очень мягкие пряди. Но, увидев Гарри, всегда мельтешащего рядом, он лишь презрительно фыркнул, поднялся с места и, проходя мимо, намеренно задел плечом и зашипел «Я не люблю гомиков».  
  
Он услышал голос Найла и влюбился бесповоротно, пусть пока и не понял этого. Его смешили его неудачный цвет волос и неловкая походка с гитарой наперевес, но даже это заставляло его сердце наполняться теплотой и нежностью каждый раз, когда они виделись. Он не мог перестать умиляться незначительным мелочам, вроде неровных зубов или коллекции свитеров.  
  
Они ехали рассказать семье Луи сразу после визита к семье Гарри, которые восприняли новость об их отношениях весьма…сдержанно, хотя еще ничего нельзя было сказать, слишком мало времени прошло после получения этой информации. Все, что они помнили, это неловкость Гарри, приглашающего всех к столу после продолжительного разговора со своей мамой, и Энн, которая смущалась и не знала пока, как их всех называть и что можно сказать. После дня, проведенного в доме Стайлсов, они направились в дом Луи, и он нервничал все больше. Эту неделю они посвятили поездкам домой, поэтому родители Найла, Зейна, Лиама и Гарри были уже в курсе. Не сказать, что они отреагировали с радостью, но они звонили через несколько дней обдумываний и говорили, что они принимают их, как бы это ни было странно. Остался лишь Луи и его семья, и у него было отвратительное ощущение, что именно на нем все закончится, вся эта радость и дух любви, царящий в машине. Впрочем… Он уже какое-то время не чувствовал этого духа. И это давило на его плечи и сердце, словно тяжелая болезнь, но оглядываясь на самых любимых людей в своей жизни, он не чувствовал себя частью этой семьи. Словно был он – и были они.  
  
_Четверо парней извивались на развороченной кровати, запах секса кружил в воздухе, а он сидел чуть поодаль, гладил себя и наблюдал, как они соединялись друг с другом, незримой цепью._  
  
Он улыбался, возвышаясь над остальными, диван слегка просел, когда на него навалились сразу несколько человек, им нужно было, срочно и быстро, потому что не было сил терпеть. У него была власть, поэтому он руководил горячими парнями, которых любил до беспамятства, подставляя их друг другу, лениво лаская каждого по очереди и никого не обделяя. Он смотрел, как Гарри отдается Зейну с Найлом на губах и Лиам, подходящий к Найлу сзади. Они смотрелись так целостно, что он не хотел нарушать ничего.  
  
Луи недоуменно бродил по опустевшим коридорам у стадиона, где они выступали еще час назад. Он ждал их в машине, пока ему не надоело сидеть одному. Проходя мимо одной из дверей в их большую гримерную, он услышал надрывные стоны, а зайдя, перед его взглядом появились возбужденные и кончающие парни, которые держались друг за друга и улыбались так широко, что он невольно тоже улыбнулся. Легкий смех окутал комнату, когда все они одевались, а Луи стоял рядом и переминался с ноги на ногу, не зная, куда деть глаза.  
  
Это было за день до начала их путешествия. Сейчас он чувствовал только, как холод медленно растекается по его спине, когда он смотрел на своих любимых. Он заглушал оглушающий стук своего сердца громким чрезмерным смехом и кривляниями, шутками ниже пояса и смехом тех, кого он щекотал, напав сзади. Возможно, это оберегало его сердце и душу на время, но в те микросекунды, когда он позволял себе отдышаться, он видел нежные прикосновения и улыбки, наполненные любовью, и он любил, всем сердцем любил их, оставляя все, как есть, через мгновение уже переваливаясь через сиденье к воде, стоящей сзади на полке, и слушая недовольно-смешливые возгласы парней с широкой улыбкой на лице.   
  
Дом Томлинсон-Дикин встретил их радостными криками, объятиями и теплом. Они ужинали за большим столом, пока девочки обсуждали отросшие кудри Гарри или новую татуировку Зейна в гостиной. Счастливые и беззаботные все обменивались последними новостями, расспрашивали, как им всем новый тур и хорошо ли живется в их новых домах. Тогда-то Луи понял, что ему предстоит нарушить общее настроение, попросив маму поговорить с ним наедине.  
  
_\- Я и Гарри, мам…_  
  
\- Ох, сынок, я так рада за тебя! Он хороший мальчик, в следующий раз пусть приезжает в гости.  
  
Их родители знали только о Луи с Гарри и Зейне с Лиамом. Их отношения были слишком очевидны, по крайней мере, так сказали их семьи, когда им пришлось говорить полуправду.  
  
То, что он любит четверых одинаково, Луи понял довольно скоро. Именно любит, а не просто желает. Любовь росла в его сердце с каждым днем, и это делало его счастливым. Его делало счастливым то, что остальные, казалось, чувствуют нечто похожее. В начале они сблизились с Гарри, а затем за Лиама взялся безумно влюбленный в него Зейн, который поначалу не видел никого, кроме него. Именно он поспособствовал принятию Лиамом ориентации Луи, потому что его это, почему-то очень и очень задевало, он чуть ли не плевался, что очень ранило Томмо. Извинения последовали быстро, вскоре после этого Лиам и Зейн стали чем-то неотделимым… А потом, к радости Луи, к ним присоединился Найл, который сначала не решался подойти, а потом уже обнаруживался в постели одного из них, не прячась и не стыдясь. Они стали много времени проводить вместе: у них был общий дом, они порой засыпали на ковре в гостиной, переплетаясь конечностями, они веселились, играли, гуляли все вместе в перерывах между совместной работой над первым альбомом. Найл все чаще обнаруживался с Лиамом, Зейн все чаще заходил в комнату Гарри, откуда слышались приглушенные стоны и смешки. Луи в это время дали девушку для прогулок по магазинам на камеру, чтобы отвлечь от себя слухи. И он как-то пропустил момент, когда Зейн с Гарри и Лиам с Найлом стали близки как никогда. Он поздно возвращался после вынужденного таскания по клубам, и видел, как четверо парней спали на одной двуспальной кровати, замысловато переплетаясь друг с другом телами. Их прикосновения, их неловкие поцелуи, случайно пойманные Луи. Именно тогда он чувствовал собственное одиночество гораздо острее, чем когда Лиам отшивал его резкой фразой или когда Гарри в конце концов перебрался в спальню Зейна. Он сам приложил все силы, чтобы его любимые люди сблизились, но он не ожидал, что он, в итоге, сам окажется за бортом.  
  
Джей долго смотрела на своего сына и не могла понять последние слова, которые он произнес.  
  
\- Мы впятером, мам… - отчаянно повторил Луи, вглядываясь в лицо матери, сидящей перед ней. – Это… Я люблю их. Всех люблю, всех одинаково. Это не объяснить, просто это то, что я чувствую, и я не могу не принимать это. Они тоже это знают, и они не против.  
  
Спустя несколько минут Луи устало позвал остальных ребят на кухню. Они все развлекались с его сестрами, играя в монополию на ковре. Луи вздохнул, на мгновение опустив глаза в пол.  
  
\- Парни! – громкий голос разнесся по гостиной, и они, наконец, отвлеклись от игры, сразу все понимая и присоединяясь к Джей, сидящей за столом.  
  
\- Вы правда все любите друг друга?  
  
Луи, стоящий чуть поодаль от стола, посмотрел на них всех, отмечая довольные кивания и восклицания, уверяющие, что она не ошиблась. Они переглядывались между собой, соприкасаясь плечами, и он закусил губу.  
  
\- И вы любите друг друга одинаково?  
  
И снова положительные ответы, сопровождающиеся взглядами и теплыми улыбками, посланными друг другу. У Луи заныли запястья. Его взгляд опустился вниз, к ламинированному полу.  
  
Молчание длилось довольно долго, а затем женщина ответила им дрогнувшей улыбкой, а затем засуетилась, не зная, куда деть глаза.  
  
\- Вам постелить в одной комнате или вы предпочитаете… Ох, разберитесь сами, хорошо?  
  
Джей коротко взглянула на сына, проходя мимо него с непонятным выражением лица, и вышла. Луи посмотрел на четверку за столом и последовал за ней.  
  
_Луи не помнит, когда все переменилось. Просто однажды он обнаружил себя в крепких объятиях Найла, а затем к ним присоединились Гарри с Лиамом и Зейном. Они шептали что-то о том, что им не хватало именно его. Именно он – недостающее звено в их цепи, они чувствовали, будто упускают что-то, и они просто не сразу это поняли. Луи тогда не понял сразу, а на следующий день они поговорили. И тогда все словно встало на свои места._  
  
Они расположились в старой комнате Томмо. Луи лежал на своей кровати, почти прижавшись лицом к стене, когда остальные постелили матрасы на полу и улеглись все вместе, едва слышно перешептываясь. Он ничего не сказал, лишь прикрыл глаза и позволил себе расслабиться. Усталость навалилась на его плечи, а ему хотелось лишь забиться в угол и предаться отчаянию, потому что все повторялось. И ему не хотелось снова переживать это целый год, чтобы потом все было так, как прежде. В этот раз это было слишком больно, он не мог так просто все зачеркнуть. Но с другой стороны… кто говорил, что это навсегда? Лишь радужные мысли Луи и все, мечты об идеальном мире, об идеальной любви. Но его любовь была действительно идеальной, они все были идеальными. Если они захотят, он даст им свободу, лишь бы их сердца и их лица искрились счастьем, лишь бы они были счастливы, кто бы ни был рядом с ними. И пусть он останется один, зрителем, пускай. Лишь бы они, любовь всей его жизни, были. Жили, радовались, искрились, вдохновляли.  
  
И он почувствовал, как его старая кровать прогнулась. Горячие руки обвили его тело, спереди его также обняли, еще одни руки расположились на бедрах, а четвертый приподнял его и разместил его на себе, обвив торс руками.  
  
\- Луи…  
  
\- Не закрывайся от нас.  
  
\- Прошу тебя, всегда говори, если что не так, ладно?  
  
\- Мы любим тебя.  
  
\- Очень любим.  
  
\- И мы тебя не отпустим. Никогда не отпустим.  
  
\- Потому что ты наш.  
  
\- Ты наш, Томмо. Смирись.  
  
\- Ты всегда будешь частью цепи.  
  
\- И если нет одного звена…  
  
\- …то цепь порвется.  
  
\- Мы тебя любим. Очень любим, Лу.  
  
Луи слушал их сбивчивый шепот, окруженный их телами на маленькой кровати, на которую все едва-едва помещались, и, наконец, позволил себе слабость. Он резко вздохнул и словно сдулся, отпуская себя, и слезы потекли по его щекам. А четверо парней, любящих его всем сердцем, укрыли его с головой в глубине кровати, чтобы никто больше не видел его слез. Ведь сам Луи никогда не позволял себе слабости, лишь в крайних случаях. И они знали это, поэтому руки скрепились над ним, словно щит, и он лежал, прижимаясь к горячим телами, и плакал, зная, что эти четверо всегда будут любить его, как и он будет любить их. Всем сердцем и всей душой.


End file.
